


The ‘Proposal’ Gag Fic - Or - The First Case of Inconvenient Nudity

by The_Unoriginal_Sinner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, JUST, Nudity, based on a funny scene from a funny movie, this is really goofy and dumb, total nudity, we're talkin the full monty here people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unoriginal_Sinner/pseuds/The_Unoriginal_Sinner
Summary: Adrien and Marinette had never really considered what happened to their clothes when they transformed, but this was a mistake they would definitely not make twice.Based on This scene from "The Proposal"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k06k7uO4euI





	

**Author's Note:**

> lololol haha. This is something I thought up a million years ago. (one year ago) because The Proposal is a fuckin fave and this scene is so funny but also in a hot way. And so I was just thinking like.... what if.
> 
> SO HERE IT IS AHA WHATEVER
> 
> **Disclaimer** THERE IS NO SEX IN THIS FIC. I don't want to waste your time if that's all you're here for. But I am releasing "The Second Case of Inconvenient Nudity" later this week which is not a continuation, but a similar idea, and that will include some major sex having.

Adrien pulled open the front door to the Agreste Mansion and jogged across the foyer as his heart rate began to settle. He nodded to Natalie without removing his earbuds and jaunted up the stairs to his room to shower and change for school.

His room was quiet and clean but Adrien tore in like a dervish; spinning to his music, peeling off his sweaty running clothes and throwing them haphazardly on the floor. Holding his ipod in his mouth he tugged down his underwear and stretched his tightening muscles. Suddenly the thrumming techno beats were ripped from his ears and Adrien flinched, whipping around angrily to face a floating black cat.

 

Plagg waved Adrien’s earbuds in his face and scolded “Hello? Earth to Nerdrien, we’ve got an akuma to take care of!!”

 

Sure enough, Adrien could hear distant screams echoing through the windows at the far side of the room. He glanced down at his naked body. “Okay yeah...”

 

“Like, NOW lazy-butt!” Plagg was never usually this demanding, but Adrien tossed his ipod onto the bed and threw back his shoulders.

 

“Alright Plagg, Transforme Moi.” Green light overtook him and he glanced back down. Well, it certainly is the quickest way to get dressed. He ran to the open window and leapt out into the morning air.

\-----

 

Marinette ran her hands through her soapy hair, letting the warm water seep into her bones, waking her up for school. She was by no means a morning person and relied on a shower to get her blood flowing.

 

Groaning at the misery of leaving her warm oasis, she turned of the water and stepped gingerly onto the fuzzy pink mat on her bathroom floor. Before she could reach for her towel, Tikki burst into the bathroom in a tizzy.

 

“Marinette! Akuma! Now!” Tikki waved her arms frantically, mimicked by Marinette’s panicked attempt to cover herself. She blushed and reached again for the towel.

 

“Okay Tikki! Just let me get–”

 

“THERE’S NO TIME! WE’VE GOT TO GO NOW!!” The pink towel was ripped from Marinette’s hand with surprising strength.

 

“Okay Okay! Tikki, transforme moi!” Marinette felt her confidence return as she was clothed head to toe in durable red material. Squeezing out her pigtails she dashed out of the bathroom, through her trapdoor and across the Paris rooftops.

 

\-----

 

Within minutes Chat was on the scene; he watched crowds of screaming patrons flooding from Le Grand Paris. He ran inside the hotel lobby and yelped as a flying roll of toilet paper nearly hit him square in the chest.

 

“I AM CALA-MAID-TOUS!” AND I AM TIRED OF CLEANING UP YOUR MESSES!”

 

Chat rolled his eyes. That might be the single stupidest name he’s ever heard. Soon he felt a familiar presence at his side.

 

“Wow, Hawkmoth is really scraping the bottom of the thesaurus.”

 

“Good to see you beautiful. Shall we?” They exchanged a smile and took off in pursuit of the poorly named villain.

 

\---

 

Like her lackadaisically selected name suggested, the battle required minimal effort, and both Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves passively throwing out their lucky charms and cataclysms in record time. It was the aftermath of the battle that got tricky, the pair had been separated in the confusion; Ladybug had gotten lost somewhere in the halls of the the hotel, while Chat found himself in a crowd of reporters and admirers on the street below.

 

It became apparent to both heroes that they needed to find privacy, quickly. Chat stared down at his last blinking paw pad before selecting a random window facing the street to vault up to. Ladybug watched in fear as guests began poking heads out of their rooms, she could hear the final warning beep ring in her ears.

 

Throwing open the door closest to her, Ladybug silently thanked it for being unlocked and sprinted inside, just as her transformation began to fail...

 

Chat flew through the luckily open window just as the green light was beginning to glow and...

 

\---SMACK!---

 

The first thing Marinette noticed was the air being knocked from her chest by an impact against a very hard surface. Her knees buckled slightly and she collapsed further into the solid mass to keep herself mostly upright. The second thing she noticed was that she was naked. Her shower-damp skin slid against the warm...sweaty surface...of. The third thing she noticed was that the person she was pressed up against was completely naked as well.

 

“M-My Lady?”

 

Then she finally registered who the only possible person that could have flown in through a 6 story window to smack into her could be. And panic overtook her.

 

“WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!”

 

“Why are you _wet?!”_

 

Chat made to grab for her arms, but she swatted his hands away and hooked her chin firmly over his shoulder, preventing him from leaning back.

 

“Oh my GOD Chat! Just...DON’T LOOK AT ME! Close your eyes!”

 

“Okay! Okay! Eyes closed!”

 

Marinette shut her eyes tight and tried to steady her breathing. She needed a minute to think a way out of this nightmare and if they stayed pressed against each other they were unable to accidentally look at each other. Mortifying. _Mortifying!_

 

She should have realized she would de-transform naked. Why hadn’t Tikki let her change?! Maybe she figured Marinette would get home safely first? And why was Chat naked? Chat... _naked._ Her body finally began registering the surface it was thrust against. His skin was sweaty and hot, Marinette could feel the taut muscles of his stomach contracting against her own. With each haggard breath across her shoulder she felt the planes of his chest expand; pressing against her breasts. Her knees were still bent awkwardly, only half supporting her own weight. Her low center of gravity was pressed into his hips, thigh between his legs. She could feel his...his-

 

“My Lady!” Chat’s voice sounded strangled and it startled her “We need to stand back to back.”

 

“Right...good idea, okay if–”

 

“I NEED TO TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW” He ordered in a desperate cry, pulling away from her so quickly that she stumbled and nearly slid the rest of the way down his body. Keeping her eyes shut tight she threw her hands out for balance and found his chest, using it to steady her as she regained footing.

 

“Keep your eyes _shut._ ” She croaked, and turned around slowly. Chat grunted in reply and fumbled blindly for her hands, Marinette jerked forward when he missed the mark considerably “THAT’S NOT MY HAND CHAT, ARE YOUR EYES CLOSED?!”

 

“YES! YES THEY ARE! OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY” Finally finding one of her elbows he backed up slightly until they were completely back to back. Marinette canted her hips forward, blushing as her already assaulted derrière made contact with his.

 

Hands intertwined they stood panting and bright red. “Why....are you... _naked_?” Marinette gasped between breaths.

 

“Okay first of all I should ask you the same thing, but I went for a run and had to transform before I got changed”

 

Marinette was silent. Her attention turned to his warm, ungloved fingers in her hands. “I was showering.” She answered quietly, as a blush climbed down her bare chest.

 

“Oh-h.” Chat stammered.

 

“I told her there was no time to get changed!” Tikki popped up next to Marinette’s shoulder. Chat flinched in surprise and squeezed her fingers. 

 

“Who is that!?” 

 

“That’s my _traitor_ Kwami, Tikki.” Marinette fumed “Why didn’t you let me get dressed if you knew I’d de-transform naked!? What if I had been in public!?”

 

Another voice came from behind Marinette’s field of vision. “We could have told you, sure, but...this is way more fun!”

 

“Plagg you little shit.”

Adrien sounded irate, that must have been his Kwami. Marinette never would have expected such deceit from Tikki, but something in Plagg’s voice gave her the impression he was a bit more chaotic neutral.

 

“Okay well, nice prank guys ‘Ha Ha’ but we need to get out of here. Tikki! Transf-”

 

“Ohh no, sorry! We’re much too famished for a second transformation right now! Right Tikki?”

Tikki just giggled and Marinette tried to focus as much concentrated rage into her expression as possible. 

“Right Plagg! _Hee hee_ So, we’re gonna head down to the kitchens!”

 

“See you kiddos in an hour!”

 

“AN HOUR!?” Adrien and Marinette howled. “Wait wait wait no no no!” They called after the Kwamis in desperation but Tikki blew them a kiss and zipped through the door after Plagg.

 

“Well this is a god damn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation.” Chat summed it up pretty well.

 

Marinette took a deep breath to clear her head. She was Ladybug, and she would always always find a way out of a sticky _'gross gross gross'_ situation. Then she had it.

“Chat! We need to cover ourselves. This is a nice hotel, there must be bathrobes in the armoire!”

 

“Yeah. Good idea!” 

 

They started inching sideways towards the closet, shuffling slowly like penguins. However, Marinette noticed they would soon be approaching a rather problematic piece of interior design. 

“Wait wait wait Chat, there’s a mirror! Don’t move!!” She wrapped her hands around his wrists to stop him. 

 

“Yeah there’s one on my side too.”

 

“Okay.” They stood silently for a moment. Thinking. Breathing. Marinette felt his shoulders pressed against hers. “We need to get lower, to pass underneath them. Give me your arms.” Marinette hooked their arms at the elbows and they bent their knees low, leaning into each other’s backs to balance the weight. “Be careful Chat. If we fall, this is all over.” 

 

They started inching sideways towards the armoire, in awkwardly hunched crab-walk. Once they had past the strait caused by the twin mirrors, they stood up and all but collapsed against the chestnut door.

 

“OPEN IT OPEN IT!” Marinette, who was facing away from the latch, slapped Chat Noir on the thigh–and immediately regretted it.

 

Chat coughed back a strangled noise and cleared his throat “Yeah, okay there’s...there are two!“

 

“Good.” 

 

His hand reached around Marinettes stomach and he held a fluffy white robe to her hip; she snatched it and stepped away from his grasp. Marinette flung the robe over her naked body, wrapping it tightly around her and double knotting the belt.

 

As soon as she was covered she threw herself forward, head coming to rest on the carpet as she crawled towards the middle of the room. “Ohhhhh my goodddddd.”

 

“So....so naked.” She heard Chat mutter to himself, followed by frantic rustling near the bed.

 

“Chat. What are you doing?”

 

“I need a pillow.”

 

“Why? For your face?”

 

“No. The...the robe opens in the front.”

 

“Why does that matter just close it?”

 

“It’s just.....I need a pillow.”

 

Things fell silent. Marinette clutched the neck of her bathrobe, and tucked her legs closer as she tried not to think about why Chat would need more coverage in front than just cotton.

 

“Are your eyes closed?” She peeped.

 

“I’m facing the door.” He sounded winded “Now what?”

 

“Now nothing. Now we wait for Tikki and Plagg to get back.”

 

“We’re just gonna sit here in silence for an hour?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

Chat was quiet for a minute, but as he can’t seem to go more than thirty seconds without making noise, he spoke up again: “I think they did this on purpose.”

 

Marinette groaned; she got the feeling he was right. “But why! _Why_ would they do this?”

 

“I dunno, Plagg has been bugging me about our identities lately. How ‘you guys are a _team_ how are you supposed to work together if you can’t be honest!” He put on a goofy imitation of Plagg’s voice.

 

“Huh. You know, Tikki’s been doing the same thing.” Marinette had been fending off attempts at coercion  from Tikki for weeks now, insisting that revealing their identities was just not necessary and a bad idea.

 

“So shouldn’t we just....”

 

“NO!” She stopped his thought in it’s tracks. “We can’t let them...win!”

 

“Let them _win_?” Chat scoffed.“Ladybug that’s...just ridiculous.”

 

“No it’s not! I’m not gonna be pressured by a magic fairy to introduce myself to you in the nude!” Marinette scratched at her ankle while Chat grumbled in irritation.

 

“Well I’m not sitting here silently for a whole hour. I’m gonna watch TV.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“...Fine.” Marinette dragged herself against the foot of the bed with her head down. She could hear him climbing up onto the bed followed by an inordinate amount of rustling.

 

“What are you _doing?_ ” She was feeling bitter now too.

 

“I can’t find the remote”

 

“Well great.”

 

“Hey! _You_ wanted to sit in silence, now you’ve got it.”

 

Marinette wrestled with herself for a moment. To speak the truth she had been feeling for a while that Tikki may have a point. It was more out of stubbornness and fear that she went on defending her secrecy. She and Chat had had a good thing going for a while now, and it made it so much easier to keep her superheroine life separate from real life. If she and Chat were to meet ‘officially’, they risked messing it all up. But it had occurred to her that they had never really discussed it, their first run in with Stoneheart was so hurried and confusing Marinette had just acted on instinct and shooed Chat away. Was that the wrong choice? Tikki had said that most Ladybugs and Black Cats had become stronger teams once they knew each other’s identities.

 

She bit the bullet and spoke up. “I guess It might be useful to know who each other are.”

 

“Y-yeah. I think so.”

 

“Like, what if there’s an akuma and I can’t reach you? If I knew you I could call you...”

 

“Right. Exactly.” Chat’s words were clipped short, he was clearly trying to contain building excitement. 

 

“Or in case one of us gets injured, we’ll know where go, who to contact.”

 

“Yeah! Good. So, we’re going to do this?”

 

Suddenly paralyzed with fear, Marinette hesitated.

 

“My Lady?”

 

“I’m…still nervous.” She fluffed at her hair and tightened the bathrobe tie

 

Chat sighed tenderly “How about this; On the count of three, we’ll turn around and look at each other at the same time.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“One…” Chat prompted,

 

“Two…” Marinette answered

 

_**"Three!"** _ They spoke in tandem.

 

Marinette’s heart pounded as she rose up on her knees and turned to face the bed. She was greeted by a sight that struck icy terror deep in her heart: Adrien Agreste kneeling on a hotel bed, clad only in a bathrobe. His expression of shock was quickly replaced by a beaming smile, and then even faster replaced by a look of bewilderment and fear as an earth-shattering scream erupted from Marinette’s mouth. She spun away from him at lightning speed and face planted onto the carpet. _‘Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu non nononon!’_

 

“Uhh… Marinette? Are you okay?” Adrien peered over the edge of the bed at her, concern knitting his eyebrows together in the most infuriatingly handsome way. Slowly, Marinette rolled over onto her back and stared up at him. His head was blocking the overhead light in such a way that made him glow like an angel in a renaissance painting. Marinette wanted to die.

 

“Yes A-Adrien. I’m fine. Sorry for screaming.” She could barely speak above a whimper.

 

“Uhh…yeah. Just out of curiosity, why did you sc-”

 

“There! Now was that so hard?” Adrien was cut off by a floating black cat flying in front of his face.

 

The horrifying emotions involved with learning that minutes ago she had been pressed against and accidentally groped by a naked Adrien Agreste were swiftly forgotten in favor of rage at the two Kwamis that had just re-entered the room.

 

“What?! Where _were_ you? It’s barely been 15 minutes!” She sat up so quickly that her skull nearly collided with Adrien’s. 

 

Plagg shrugged at them nonchalantly “Oh, we were just hiding in a plant outside the door, waiting for you two to stop being idiots and introduce yourselves.” He popped a cube of cheese into his mouth “We did find a room service tray though.”

 

“So you _did_ plan this.” Marinette scrunched up her nose at Tikki, who was trying to look innocent with those big blue eyes. She remained silent and Plagg addressed the accusation.

 

“We’ve been contemplating a stunt like this for a while, but we had no way to get you guys de-transformed in front of each other. Today was all your own stupidity.” 

 

Tikki finally spoke up through a fit of giggles “But the naked thing was just pure _luck_.”

 

Marinette stood up with her hands on her hips. “I cannot beLIEVE THIS!”

 

Adrien sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. Plagg flew over to him and winked “Trust me, you’ll thank us later.” Adrien coughed like he was choking on his own tongue.

 

“We uh. We have to get to school. We missed the entire first half of the day.” Marinette groaned through her hands as she dragged them down her face. “Now, Tikki, If you would _please_ transforme moi!” With a particularly smug kiss on the cheek, the little red Kwami swirled into her earrings. Once again fully clothed, Marinette released a sigh of extreme frustration and turned to Adrien. 

 

“Plagg, transforme moi.” Marinette tried to commit the final image of Adrien in a bathrobe to memory as green light overtook him and dressed him in black leather. Which she suddenly realised actually showed off a lot more than the bathrobe did. 

 

The pair walked over to the window and Adrien unclipped his baton from the back of his belt. Having overcome the shock, or perhaps gained back his Chat Noir confidence he turned to her and spoke. “I’ll see you after lunch Marinette. And...Marinette?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way but…” He hopped onto the windowsill “You’ve got a very firm ass.” With a wink he leapt out the window. Marinette threw her hands onto the sill and glared at him as he fled the rooftops. 

  
**“MOTHERF-”**

**Author's Note:**

> Believe me. NO ONE, is more uncomfortable with the fact that Plagg has seen Marinette naked than me. No one. It is. Very upsetting to think about. I apologize. Let's say maybe he only hung out by Adrien's shoulder and didn't look.


End file.
